Chaotix: The Lost Files
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Join the Chaotix, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge as they relive some of their most bizzare cases. Hidden crimes, supernatural beasts,and a dash of betrayal. You won't want to miss a second of it! So go ahead! Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Case 1: The Price of Greed

**Chaotix: The Lost Files**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Case 1: The Price of Greed**

Vector couldn't believe his luck today. Not only had the detective agency not seen a new case in weeks, but the bill for the rental came in claiming two hundred dollars. However, being one to control his temper, Vector didn't go smashing the landlord, he smashed his walkman instead.

Now he was out alone, in the middle of town, searching the tech stores to find a new one. His red eyes gazed through one the store windows, spotting a walkman that he liked. Unfortunately, the price was to expensive.

"Heh" Vector sighed " what does it take to get a little money around here?"

Like an answer from above, something small and hard struck Vector in the back of the head. Vector growled and turned to see who had hit him in the head, barely noticing a guy running away saying...

"I'm free! I'm free!"

"Maniac," grumbled Vector, picking up whatever the person had threw on the ground.

It was a small green eye, with a cat-like iris and a gold frame. A remarkable piece of craftsmanship as far as Vector was concerned. It was almost as if the eye was staring straight at you.

Not knowing anything better to do with it, Vector attatched the strange-looking eye to the gold chain around his neck. Suddenly, a horrified scream attracted his attention.

A man was being roughed up by three muggers. Growling, Vector charged at the three men and pulled them of their innocent victim. Streaming flame from the crocodile's mouth, warned the muggers to never return.

"Are you okay pal?" asked Vector, helping the beaten man up.

"Yeah thanks" said the man, brushing off his brown hair " the name's Peter J. Smith of Studio Productions. I was just out for an afternoon walk, when those three hooligans ruffed me up. Excuse me, your name is?"

"Vector" said Vector, shaking the man's hand " I run the Chaotix Detective Agency,"

"A detective huh?" said Peter " then I'm very pleased to make your company. Listen, I owe you one for saving my life, how about you come and work for me in my studio as a reward. You'll be paid well, and be admired by hundreds of fans,"

"Uh..I don't know" said Vector, reluctantly " you see, my partners and I run the agency together, it wouldn't be right to abandon them when the rent is already high as is,"

"Vector baby!" said Peter " think of the pride, the fame, the money. Your friends won't miss having you around. In fact, you'll be doing them a favor by getting a high-paying job to help support that detective agency of yours,"

"You have a point there" said Vector, looking to Peter " but I really should talk it over with them first,"

But before Vector could move, Peter stepped out in front of him with a contract and pen in hand.

"Vector" said Peter, waving the contract in the gator's face " sign now, or the contract leaves the station. You don't want to let your friends down do you?"

Vector eyes looked from the contract, to Peter and back. The crocidile knew in his mind that this may be his only one chance to ever earn enough money to support the agency and pay that unpaid rent bill. Grabbing the contract and pen from Peter, he signed.

"See you Monday," called Peter, taking the contract as Vector walked away. An evil grin playing on his lips.

"Foolish croc" snarled Peter " you just signed your whole life over to me,"

* * *

As Vector entered the agency, he struck a postive 'tude, and exclaimed the news to Espio and Charmy. Both the chameleon and the bee were stunned.

"What about the agency?" asked Espio.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it" said Vector, sitting at his desk " we need money, and with this being a slow crime week, the chances of us getting a case to pay the bills in time are slim to none,"

"Agreed" said Espio " but what if a case does come up? What will we do then?"

"I guess you'll just have to take charge" said Vector " my first job for Peter starts tomorrow. Don't worry guys, we'll make it through this,"

Monday morning, Vector was called to the studio to star in the film, Peter had gladly titled; Secret Agent Vector. Vector's gold chain and headphones were left untouched, and a snappy, leather jacket and sunglasses were placed on his body.

Vector enjoyed shooting all the secret agent scenes, and the pay was enough to fill a bathtub. The rent to the Chaotix Agency was quickly paid off, and the whole Chaotix team found themselves in their first movie premiere.

Although joyful with Vector's success, Espio was begining to grow worried. Vector had been away from home a lot lately. Charmy was getting sick of Espio's nutritional meals, and Espio was actually getting sick of the peace and quiet.

True, the chameleon craved for silence almost daily from his loud companions. But with Vector gone, it almost seemed like the house was to quiet. Not even Charmy dared to make a sound.

Although, they would probably never say it out loud, Espio and Charmy missed Vector. They missed his raging music, demanding voice, and even cranky demeanor.

After the movie was over, Espio and Charmy walked backstage to talk to Vector, but were blocked by Peter and his security guards.

"And what are you doing back here?" Peter glowered at Espio and Charmy.

"To see Vector" said Charmy " he's our friend,"

"Vector doesn't need friends no more" said Peter, his eyes glowing green, and white teeth growing sharp " he belongs to me. Now and forever!"

With that said, the two security guards roughly picked up Charmy and Espio and kicked them out the door, letting them land hard on the street.

"Hey Peter" said Vector, walking up to his manager " have you seen Espio and Charmy?"

"No I haven't V-man" lied Peter, leading Vector away from the door " but who needs them baby? Your time is now! Greed is your new friend baby! Greed and green!"

"Ow, that hurt," said Charmy, dusting himself off.

"Something is definately wrong in there" said Espio " did you see the look in Peter's eyes?"

"Yeah, and how his teeth suddenly turned into fangs" said Charmy " what's up with that?"

"I don't know" said Espio " but we're gonna find out!"

With that said, Espio and Charmy dashed off to Jason Burg Studio's where Peter and Vector worked. Peter and Vector had just been busy dicussing the plot of another movie, when the limo pulled off at Vector's trailer.

"See you in the morning Vec," said Peter, driving off, leaving Vector behind. Espio and Charmy took this as their chance.

"Hey Vector!" yelled Charmy " over here!"

"Where'd you guys go? said Vector, walking up to them " I was looking all over for you after the movie premiere,"

"Your friend Peter and his goons kicked us out!" snapped Espio.

"What?" said Vector stunned " I don't believe that!"

"Believe it!" said Charmy " I still got the scars to prove it,"

"There's something wrong about this Peter J. Smith character" Espio told Vector " when I called the producer at the priemere, he said there was no Peter J. Smith on the payroll anymore. When I asked what he meant, he said that Peter J. Smith was resting at the Saint Hope's Cementary!"

Vector was stunned by Espio's intel. Had the Peter Smith he had been working under for the past few months be a fraud? Was he just a con artist using a dead guy's name? Anger rose up in Vector's viens at the mere thought of him being tricked.

"We're going to find out who this guy is right now!" said Vector to Espio and Charmy " Let's go!"

* * *

Peter recieved quite a surprise when an angry Vector, Espio, and Charmy burst into his office. His green gaze looked over the trio calmly.

"Vector" said Peter, smiling at the croc " how pleased to have you visit,"

"Stuff it Peter!" stormed Vector, his red eyes gleering fierce with fire. " tell me who you really are! Or do I have to make you talk!"

At that comment, Peter left out an evil laugh, and his eyes started glowing green. Wind started howling through the building, and dark clouds covered the sky.

"Foolish Vector" said Peter, in a demonic voice " you could never harm me. I own your whole life!"

With that said, Peter's flesh ripped off, revealing his true form. Vector, Espio, and Charmy tried their best not to gag from the sight. The once human Peter, had transformed into an ugly, demonic, black lizard with glowing green eyes, nasty claws, and twisted arms.

A blood red mane sprouted out of his head, and deadly, silver spikes covered his entire body. Yellow flames poured from the demon's mouth as he spoke.

"Wanna play?" he hissed.

"He's mine!" said Vector, charging towards the demon.

The demon didn't even flinch as Vector approached him, just grinned, and clicked his claws. Next thing Vector knew, he was down on the ground howling in pain. The green eye on his chain was glowing bright, striking him with bolts of green lightning.

"Your my property now Vector" said Greed grinning, as Espio and Charmy looked at their fallen leader in shock " the moment you signed that contract, your whole whole life was handed over for me to control. Your soul is mine, and it will stay mine, forever!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Espio, him and Charmy rushing in to take down Greed.

They didn't get very far as Greed blasted them away with a stream of yellow energy. Both Espio and Charmy were both knocked into a wall, burned and unconious. Vector looked at his two friends with pain in his eyes.

"Espio...Charmy," he stuttered.

"Hahaha" laughed Greed " how pathetic! The poor fools didn't even put up a decent challenge. There's no one to save you now Vector. Surrender your soul to me!"

"No...Way!" yelled Vector, breaking out his painful binds and charging at Greed.

The green eye on Vector's chain stung the crocodile with the fury of a thousand suns, but the croc ignored the pain and wrapped his claws around Greed, choking the life out of the demon.

"It's over Demon!" Vector growled at Greed " you don't control me anymore!"

"Fine then" Greed choked out as he dissolved into dust " but you will see me again,"

When the demon dissappeared, so did everything he created. The amulet that hung on Vector's chain was gone, the contract burned, and the movie studio rested in silence. Espio and Charmy were still a little burned and bruised from their experince, but were lucky to come out alive.

"Well I guess my movie career is over," said Vector, as he and his friends walked out of the studio gates.

"At least you got to enjoy your fifthteen minutes of fame," said Espio.

"Yeah" said Charmy " and thanks to that demon, the rent's paid off. We have our agency again!"

"Detective Vector" grinned the croc " ah, I like the sound of that,"


	2. Case 2: Carnival Chaos

**Case 2: Carnival Chaos**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Station Square, and the air was filled with the screams of children as they drifted over to the annual county fair. One child's scream though could be heard above the rest.

"Yeah!" screamed Charmy, pumping his fist in the air " we're going to the carnival, yay!"

Following sluggishly behind the hyperactive bee were Vector and Espio from Team Chaotix. Charmy hadn't stopped bugging the two reptiles for months ever since he heard the carnival was coming to town. To tell the truth, it was three days of non-stop talking, but who were they to judge.

Etheir way, it had brought both Espio and Vector great relief once the carnival had finally arrived in town. The rides looked fun, and the food smelled amazing. There was even going to be a special guest appearence by Wilfred the Warlock.

Vector was especially interested to see the magic show. He heard people say that Wilfred the Warlock was the real deal. Well, he would be the judge of that.

"Hope the guy is as good of magician as he claims," thought Vector.

"Alright, the Ferris Wheel!" yelled Charmy " let's go on it first!"

"I'll join you guys in a minute" said Vector " I need to grab some lunch. I didn't eat anything before we left the office,"

"Okay, we'll meet you back at the food court," said Espio, walking off to keep an eye on Charmy.

Meanwhile, Vector went on search for food.

* * *

"Ah!" cried Wilfred the Warlock, outside his magic tent " my show starts in two hours, and the liontamer can't get my lion delievered to me on time. Where am I going to find a ferocious animal to help me in my act?"

"Hey, some cotton candy and a club soda please," said a voice, attracting the warlock's attention.

The magician's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a a gaint, crocodile standing in line at the food court. The reptile's razor-sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight, and his red eyes shown like fire. He looked absoutely fierce!

"Hmm" thought Wilfred wickedly " this may just work. This croc will make a nice replacement for my lion, once I adjust him a little,"

Vector had finished eating his cotton candy and was washing it down with his club soda when Wilfred walked up to him.

"Greetings my crocodile friend" said Wilfred with a bow " I am the great Wilfred the Warlock, and you are?"

"Vector the Crocodile" said Vector, after gulping down the last of his soda " so you're that fantastic magician everyone is talking about. I've seen better tricks performed by a church choir,"

"Oh, you insult me sir" said Wilfred, looking hurt " let me show you around my tent. I'm sure I can convince you that my magic tricks are very well,"

"Yeah, real fake" Vector thought, but said outloud " ok, let's see what you got,"

With that said Vector followed Wilfred through the back of the magic tent and saw where all the magician's tricks were stored. Vector semi-listened as the magician explianed each trick, and didn't notice when Wilfred picked up a strange, tube-like device.

Just as Vector was about to excuse himself so that he could meet back up with Espio and Charmy, Wilfred made his move, and shot a dart at Vector's backside. The crocodile roared in pain, and glared angrily at Wilfred.

But before Vector could even make a move on the magician, the dart's potion took effect, and soon he was passed out on the floor.

Minutes later, Vector woke up on the cold floor of a large, iron cage, woozy and disoriented. Shaking off his dizziness, Vector reached up to fiddle with his chain, and was surprised to find a collar wrapped around his neck instead.

From first glance, it was pretty obivous that this collar was a high-tech piece of work. Vector tried to pull the collar off with no luck. It was stuck tight. Only way to get it off would be the person responsible turning it off.

"Ah good, you're awake," said Wilfred, approaching the cage that held Vector.

Vector lunged forward in his cage, only to be stopped when the collar on his neck, shot him with a thousand volts of electricity. Wilfred grinned wickedly at the sight of seeing Vector in pain.

"Don't be sad my friend" said Wilfred " you're doing this for a great cause. Once the chemicals I put in your body take effect, you'll be a blood thirsty monster that millions of tourists will come from all over the world to see. And I'll finally be able to get my spot on the Las Vegas strip! See you in an hour,"

With that said, Wilfred left Vector behind. Crying, hoping, that Charmy and Espio would find him soon, before he would be lost to them forever.

* * *

Charmy and Espio had rode just about every ride in the carnival when the time came to meet up with Vector in the food court, so they could go to the magic show. However, surprise greeted both of their eyes when they realized that Vector wasn't there.

Worried, Espio got out his cell phone and dailed for Vector, hoping the crocodile would pick up. He was dissapionted when the answering machine picked up the other end.

Vector made sure to always carry his cell phone at all times, just in case Espio and Charmy ever got in trouble or needed help on a case. The croc always answered his phone. Why wasn't he answering now? Had something bad happened? Espio bet that's what it was.

"I'm going to look for Vector" said Espio " if I don't find him in thrity minutes, I'll meet you back here for the magic show,"

"Alright, but be careful Espio," said Charmy, leaving to get his ticket for the show, while Espio stood to think.

"Now where would Vector go after the food court?" he thought.

"Hey pal!" called a food vendor from nearby, attracting Espio's attention " want some cotton candy? Best treat you'll ever buy!"

"No thanks" said Espio " I'm trying to find my friend. Green skin, big mouth, seen anybody like that?"

"Yeah I've seen him" said the food vendor " came to my stand, munching down cotton candy like you wouldn't believe. Some guy approached him just as he was finishing his meal, and took him into that tent,"

Espio looked to where the vendor pointed, and surprised to see the magic tent, that Charmy had just went inside. Way beyond the point of worry, Espio slipped into sleath mode and sneaked into the back of the tent.

He found himself in the same room Vector had been in. Where all of Wilfred the Warlock's magic tricks were stored. Among all the mismaps of props, Espio spotted three particular items that concerned him greatly.

A long, gold chain necklace, a set of headphones, and a cellphone. It didn't take a PH degree in mathmatics to figure out what these three clues added up to. Wilfred the Warlock had kidnapped Vector!

Now, the only question was, where had the warlock taken him?

Before the chameleon even had a chance to think it over, cheers exploded from inside the tent, meaning the show was about. Leaving Vector's stuff behind to retrieve later, Espio slipped into the shadow of stands to keep an eye on Wilfred as he did his tricks.

Charmy had already taken his seat in the stands, and was munching on popcorn as he watched Wilfred perform his tricks. After a few basic moves, Wilfred finally moved on the Grand Finale.

A gaint, empty iron cage was rolled onto the set, in which, two lovely assistants gladly entered. Covering the cage in a tarp, Wilfred waved his hands and started speaking the magic words.

"Abra Cadabra! Abra Cadabra! Abra Cadabra!" shouted Wilfred, pointing to the cage.

An inhuman roar erupted from the cage, echoeing through the tent, as the tarp came down. Charmy immediately dropped his popcorn and Espio's eyes widened in fright.

Inside the cage was Vector. Growling and trashing around like a wild animal. His personal gloves and shoes lay at the corner of the cage, exposing his deadly claws for everyone to see. His red eyes shown with fury, and his jaws looked ready to snap at anyone who got to close. It sent nearly half the auidence running out of the staduim.

"Vector!" shouted Espio and Charmy, immediately running towards the center of the stage.

"Let my friend go!" yelled Charmy, aiming his stinger at Wilfred.

While Wilfred ran to aviod Charmy's stinger, Espio approached Vector's cage and started working on the code to unlock it. Meanwhile, Wilfred found himself with his back againist and an angry Charmy hovering in front of him.

An idea suddenly went off in the wizard's head, as he pulled out the remote for Vector's collar, and pushed the button. Thousands of volts exploded into Vector's body, making the crocodile fall backward in pain.

Vector's tail slashed through the bars, slapping Espio, and knocking the chameleon unconious. Charmy looked at his two fallen comrads in horror. What was he going to do now?

"Give up child" said Wilfred, looking at Charmy's unconious friends " there's nothing you can do to stop me now,"

"That's where your wrong," shouted a voice from in the stands.

"Knuckles!" shouted Charmy, with joy at seeing the red echidna.

"Rouge, Now!" shouted Knuckles to the cieling.

With that said, Rouge came spiraling down with a drill kick, and knocked the remote right out of Wilfred's hands. Before the magician could even make another grab for it, Knuckles glided down and punched the bad guy off his feet.

Charmy even got the pleasure of delievering a few blows off his own, before Rouge slipped on the handcuffs and dragged Wilfred to his feet.

Pressing another button on the remote, the shock collar around Vector's neck fell off, just as both he and Espio started to recover. Whatever potion Wilfred had used on Vector wore off, and he was back to his normal self again.

"Uh, what happened to me?" said Vector " and where are all my clothes?"

"It's a long story Vector" said Knuckles, approaching the cage " a really, long story,"

* * *

A few minutes later, Wilfred was being carried off in a paddy wagon to spend the rest of his magic career in the penhouse. Vector retrieved all of his belongings, and looked like his normal self again.

"Hey guys" Vector said to Knuckles and Rouge " thanks for saving me and everything,"

"Espio and Charmy did most of the work" said Knuckles " we wouldn't even known any of you guys were in trouble, had the people not come screaming out of the tent,"

"What were you guys doing at the carnival anyway?" asked Espio.

"Um...well...uh," said Knuckles nervously, only to be silenced when Rouge plopped a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"See you around Knuxie-poo," said Rouge, before flying off.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy looked to Knuckles, amused grins on their faces.

"Uh, well, I gotta go," said Knuckles, running off.

"It's about time those two got together," grinned Vector, as they walked out of the carnival.

"Yeah, took them long enough," said Charmy.

"I'm just glad this case is finally over," said Espio with relief.

"You and me both pal" said Vector " the next time Charmy insists we go anywhere fun, remind me to say 'No',"

"You got it," said Espio.

And with that said, the trio headed back home to the Chaotix Detective Agency.


	3. Case 3: Shadow Hawk Pt1

**Case 3: Shadow Hawk Pt.1**

It was a nice, calm day on Angel Island. Knuckles lay back relaxed on the Master Emerald's alter, breathing in the fresh air, when all of a sudden, a flash of green light put his senses on alert.

"What the...," said Knuckles sitting up, just as Shadow appeared out of the green light, holding a chaos emerlad in hand.

"Shadow?" said Knuckles, surprised " what are you doing here?"

Usually the black hedgehog's prensence was a cue for Knuckles throw him off the island, but ever since Shadow and Rouge had been put to work for the goverment, Shadow had been more careful about restrianing his power. Still his prensence alone signaled trouble.

"I need you to come to G.U.N. with me" said Shadow, not wasting time " we just captured a criminal who says he knows you. Although I doubt it. Says his name is Hawk,"

"Hawk!" yelled Knuckles, jumping immediately from shock, which caused Shadow to look at him surprised.

"You do know him?" asked Shadow, confused. He had not expected the echidna's reaction.

"Take me to him right away!" said Knuckles, running up to Shadow.

With a quick nod Shadow activated the power of Chaos Control and transported both him and Knuckles straight to G.U.N HQ. Rouge was there to greet the two as soon as they arrived. But before the bat could even speak, Knuckles voilet glared at her as he asked...

"Where's Hawk?"

"Down there," said Rouge, pointing to a nearby hallway.

Without wasting a second, Knuckles dashed down the hallway, and started to call out for Hawk.

"Hawk!" shouted Knuckles.

"Knuckles, over here!" yelled a voice from a nearby cell.

Knuckles immediately ran towards the cell where his friend was trapped. The short, chubby, black haired man's brown eyes lit up with relief the moment he saw the scarlet echidna. The anger shining in Knuckles voilet eyes were clearly visible. Everything would be alright now that Knuckles was here.

Shadow and Rouge decided at this moment to enter. Knuckles growled as he turned to face them, his fangs bared.

"What's he doing in here?" Knuckles demanded, pointing at Hawk " let him go now!"

"Sorry" said the G.U.N. Commander, stepping into the room " but your friend is wanted treason,"

" On what charge?" asked Knuckles, angrilly.

"For murdering a public offical" said the G.U.N. Commander, undettered by Knuckles rage " and the theft of the Ruby Phoenix,"

"But I didn't do any of that!" said Hawk.

"Save your story for the judge," said the G.U.N Commander, walking out. Knuckles growled as he left, but then turned to Hawk, his anger cooling down a bit.

"What happened?" asked Knuckles.

"Well" said Hawk " a few weeks after you left Japan, some famous archaeologist came to Tokyo bringing with him this prized statue that he dug up somewhere in Egypt. He was going to take the statue on a tour around the globe, with my hometown as it's first stop,"

"I had to see this Ruby Phoenix for myself, so I went to the musuem to view it. However, as soon as I was about to take a look at it, the lights went off, covering everything in darkness,"

"Something big pushed me away from the case, and then I heard a gunshot fired in the dark. The moment the lights were back on, I found myself waking up to a dead archaeologist, and a shattered glass case. The Ruby Phoenix was nowhere to be seen,"

"Given my record, and the fact I was the closest to the murder victim and the case, the police automatically accused me of the crime, and here I am. I must have repeated this story a hundred times but no one believes me. But you believe me, right Knuckles?"

"You better believe I do" said Knuckles " you may be a crook, but even you wouldn't stoop as low as murder,"

"Thanks Knuckles," said Hawk.

"Don't worry Hawk" said Knuckles " I know the best detective agency in town. We'll clear your name,"

"You're not thinking of...," said Rouge.

"Who else?" said Knuckles " the Chaotix,"

* * *

At the Chaotix Detective Agency, the three detectives were busy at work. And when I mean busy, I mean Espio sitting around meditating, Charmy playing videogames, and Vector taking a nap in his office.

The big croc was immediately interrupted from his snooze when a loud knock sounded on the door. Groggily, he got up to answer it, and was surprised to see Knuckles standing there, along with Rouge and Shadow.

"Nice to see you're awake Vector," said Knuckles, with a small grin.

"Very funny" said Vector, then turned his head to his team " Espio! Charmy! Get over here!"

Espio and Charmy quickly dropped whatever they were doing and joined Vector by the door.

"What's the problem Knuckles?" said Vector, turning to the echidna " if you brought Shadow and Rouge here it couldn't be a social visit,"

"I got a case for you three" said Knuckles " a friend of mine has been accussed of a crime he didn't commit. I need your help to find the real culprit,"

"And because this a G.U.N. operation" said Rouge " me and Shadow will be tagging along,"

"This is going to be interesting," thought Espio.

"We'll take the case," said Vector, shaking Knuckles hand.

"Whopee! We got a case!" yelled Charmy, flying up to Knuckles " so where do we start Boss?"

"Japan," said Knuckles.

* * *

After a long, three hour flight Knuckles and the others arrived in Japan. Wasting no time, the group immediately headed towards the musuem where the Ruby Phoenix had been stolen.

A shadowy figure was standing near the musuem stairs as he watched the strange-looking group go in, and tapped his wrist.

"Master Li Yan" the dark man whispered " he's here,"

"Good" responded a voice over the line " bring him to me,"

* * *

The inside of the musuem was huge, decorated wall to wall with various priceless artifacts. A couple of men were standing in the center of the room talking when they noticed the arrival of Knuckles and his gang.

The dark-skinned man's face instantly lit up with a smile as he approached Knuckles.

"Knuckles" said the man " long time no see my friend,"

"Good to see you Professor Conway" said Knuckles, regarding his old friend " I should have known you be here given your curiousity with ancient gems,"

"Oh, it wasn't the gem that brought me here" said Pr. Conway " it was the legend. You see, the story goes that way back in ancient times, a powerful wizard trapped a phoenix inside a tiny statue, and used its power to lay waste to Egypt,"

"It took the combined powers of all the gods to defeat the wizard, but in the proccess, the statue was lost, and the phoenix remains trapped to this very day,"

"Do you know anything about the theft?" asked Shadow.

"Well I was just talking to the curator about that" said Pr. Conway " and I believe that the one the police accussed of the crime is nothing more than an innocent bystander that had the bad luck to be in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

"Why do you believe that?" asked Espio.

"Well, if you look at the chain of events it doesn't make sense" said Pr. Conway " how could one man turn off the lights, kill an archaeologist, steal the Ruby Phoenix, in under a minute before the lights reset?"

"Who was the archaeologist killed?" asked Vector.

"Pr. Bentley" said Pr. Conway, suddenly looking sad " a colleague of mine,"

"Sorry Professor," said Rouge.

"It's okay," said Pr. Conway.

"Does this musuem have any security videos?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes" said Pr. Conway " this way,"

* * *

Minutes later, Knuckles and the others were looking over the tape of the theft. They saw Pr. Bentley standing in front of the case, greeting his more formal patrons, while all the other guests were spread around the room.

Hawk soon walked in on screen, wanting to take a look at the Ruby Phoenix, when all of a sudden the lights went out. There was a flash in the dark, a scream, and the sound of breaking glass.

A moment later, the lights came back on. Hawk was now lying on the ground, between the murder victim and the smashed case.

"Remind it!" said Espio " I thought I saw something,"

Knuckles rewound the tape, until Espio shouted...

"There!" he said, pointing.

"I see it!" shouted Charmy, leaning close to the screen.

"What?" See what?" shouted Vector, pushing Charmy out of the way.

"A ninja" said Shadow, looking at the black-cloaked figure on the screen " have to have sharp eyes to notice that shillolute,"

"That explians who killed Pr. Bentley" said Knuckles " but not who stole the Phoenix,"

" Who has enough money to hire ninjas?" asked Vector.

Before anyone could answer the crocodile's question Pr. Conway decided to enter.

"I'm sorry Knuckles" said Pr. Conway " the musuem is closing soon, you'll have to leave. But you can all stay at my place tonight,"

"I appreciate that Professor, thank you," said Knuckles.

* * *

Later that evening, the Chaotix, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles settled in the temporary apartment Pr. Conway had rented for his recent stay in Tokyo. Vector, Charmy, and Espio took the living room while Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles got the guest beds.

But before Knuckles could even drift off to sleep, a dark figure suddenly crashed through his bedroom window, and threw a sleep bomb on the floor. Gas immediately started to fill the room, knocking out Knuckles before he had a chance to fight back.

When Knuckles awakened a few moments later, he found himself kneeling on the floor of a warehouse, hands and legs tied behind his back.

"Nice to see you again old friend," said a sinister voice. Knuckles growled as he looked at his captor.

"Li Yan,"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Case 3: Shadow Hawk Pt2

**Case 3: Shadow Hawk Pt.2**

Rouge had been sleeping soundly in the room right next to Knuckles, when the loud crash woke her up. Kicking down the door, Rouge rushed into Knuckles room, only to uncover a disturbing sight.

Glass lay scattered on the floor from a broken window, and Knuckles was nowhere in sight! Quickly, the worried bat called up Shadow and the others to investigate the scene.

Shadow was busy studying the broken window, while Vector and Espio searched the room. Charmy had been sent outside to find any trace of Knuckles.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Vector, pointing to a burn mark on the floor. Espio immediately came over and examined it.

"Sleep bomb" said Espio " whoever kidnapped Knuckles didn't want him putting up a fight,"

"Our ninja friend again?" asked Vector.

"I say that's a strong possibility," said Shadow, walking over with a piece of black cloth in his hand.

"But why?" asked Rouge.

"That's what we have to find out," said Vector.

"Hey guys!" shouted Charmy, flying through the window " I interviewed some of the locals, seems like Knuckles is quite famous in Japan. He and Hawk put a stop to a local crimelord, Li Yan, awhile back. You think that's who could have kidnapped Knuckles?"

"A crimelord would definately have enough money to hire a ninja" said Espio, then turned to Charmy " any idea where Li Yan hangs out?"

"Somewhere in the warehouse district is all I can say," said Charmy.

"Then that's where we'll search" said Vector " Espio, you take Rouge and Charmy to search the west side of the warehouse district, while Shadow and I take the east. If anyone of us finds Knuckles, call out immediately!"

"Got it!" said the others in uninession.

And with that said, they went off to search for Knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Li Yan's hideout, Knuckles was still tied up on the floor, being guarded by the ninja Li Yan had hired while he was out of the room. During the temporary silence, Knuckles struggled hard to find a good plan of escape. He had just started working on a strategy when Li Yan returned.

In the mobster's hand was a carefully crafted statue of a great bird that almost seemed as if it were on fire. There was no doubt in Knuckles mind that this was the artifact that had been stolen from the musuem.

"What are you planning to do Li Yan?" asked Knuckles, snidely.

"Revenge for a start" said Li Yan " you and Hawk ruined my life, now I will ruin yours. If even half the stories about the Ruby Phoenix is true, I can use it's power to conquer all of Tokyo,"

"I wish I had a nickel every time a villian said that," thought Knuckles, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"But first..." said Li Yan, an evil smirk growing on his face as he looked towards Knuckles " I think I'll test it on you,"

With that said, Li Yan began chanting some words in japanese, and the Ruby Phoenix lit up with a brillant red light. Streamers of red light exploded all around the room, before twisting and turning around Knuckles body.

The echidna could feel the force of the streamers crushing him, as they tightened around his body. A searing heat could be felt from his skin, as the streamers of red light dissolved into his flesh.

Knuckles body suddenly went rigid as if he were frozen in place, and as he looked at the staue, he could swear he saw the image of a Phoenix screaming in pain.

When the Ruby Phoenix stopped glowing, and the image disappeared, Knuckles found himself frozen in time. His entire body had been paralyzed! Not a single muscle could be moved!

Li Yan grinned at the sight of the frozen echidna, then turned his head towards the ninja nearby.

"Take him to my office" said Li Yan " he'll make a wonderful trophy for my collection,"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the warehouse district, the Chaotix, Shadow, and Rouge had started their search for Knuckles. Shadow and Vector had just started their search on the east side, when Shadow motioned for Vector to be quiet.

Taking off his headphones for a moment, Vector listened for whatever sound Shadow had heard. A couple of voices could be heard talking from a nearby building. Sleathily, the croc and hedgehog sneaked inside.

Two figures stood inside the room. One, a black-haired, fat man, with smug grin on his face, and another dressed from head to toe in black.

"That has to be the ninja who kidnapped Knuckles" thought Shadow, looking around the room " but where is he?"

"There's the Ruby Phoenix" said Vector, pointing in between Li Yan and the ninja " but I don't see Knuckles anywhere,"

"They must have him in another room somewhere," said Shadow.

"I'll find Knuckles and contact the others" said Vector " you take care of these two,"

And with that said, Vector snuck off while Shadow went in to attack.

The ninja and Li Yan were immediately taken by surprise the sudden appearence of the black and red hedgehog, but Li Yan was the first to regain his cool.

"Friend of Knuckles I presume?" asked Li Yan.

"We have a mutual aquiantince" said Shadow, glaring at Li Yan " now I sugguest you give him back and return the Ruby Phoenix to me,"

"How sweet" said Li Yan, snapping his fingers, calling more of his henchmen into the room " but I'm afriad Knuckles won't be going anywhere. And niether, will you,"

* * *

Rouge, Charmy, and Espio had just finished there search of the west side, when they received an emergency alarm from Vector. GPS cordinates locked into her guantlet, Rouge led the charge to the east side.

Hoping in her heart, that it wasn't to late.

* * *

Vector busied himself with ransacking all the rooms in Li Yan's hideout. He was about to give up hope, when he saw through a crack in door, Knuckles sitting still on roll-top desk, his hands and feet still tied. Not wasting a moment, Vector burst in through the door and ran to the echinda.

"There you are!" said Vector, quickly untying Knuckles hands and feet, and grabbing the echidna by the arm " come on, let's go!"

When Vector lifted his arm up to dash out of the office, he noticed that Knuckles was still in a sitting position. Shocked, the crocodile layed Knuckles down on a nearby table, and waved a hand over his eyes.

The echidna didn't even blink. His eyes just stayed there, frozen, looking at nothing but the sky.

"Oh man" said Vector, his worry returning " what did they do to you?"

Suddenly a thought went through the reptile's mind as he remembered Pr. Conway's story about the Ruby Phoenix. All the worry Vector had felt before was suddenly replaced by intense anger, as he picked up Knuckles and dashed out of the room.

"Li Yan is going to pay for this!" growled Vector, as he ran back to help Shadow.

* * *

Reinforcements had arrived just in time to help Shadow in his battle againist Li Yan's henchmen. Espio squared off with the ninja, while Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy attacked the otherr thugs in their unqiue ways.

Rouge knocked out two thugs with her powerful drill kick, while Shadow knocked out five with Chaos Spears. Charmy stung one ofthe thugs, making the poor guy run crying all the way home to Mommy.

Espio was making some good progress in his battle, and with a quick drill kick from Rouge, managed to pin the ninja to the wall with five kunai knives.

Charmy cheered in victory at seeing Espio put a beating on another ninja, and hovered to close to Li Yan, who now had a gun in his hand. Striking quick, Li Yan grabbed Charmy and pointed the gun at the bee's head.

"Make one move, and I'll shoot," threatened Li Yan.

Shadow, Rouge, and Espio all growled and glared at Li Yan, but knew that they couldn't make a move that would risk Charmy's life. Suddenly, an angry, green miracle charged up behind Li Yan, pushing him into the stand that held the Ruby Phoenix, and loosened his grib on Charmy.

A crash was heard and the Ruby Phoenix crashed on the floor, and broke to pieces. Knuckles immediately snapped out of his frozen trance, and charged towards Li Yan, knocking the mobster flat with one powerful punch.

"Don't mess with me!" growled Knuckles, at the now unconious mobster.

Suddenly, fire erupted from the shattered pieces of the Ruby Phoenix, giving birth to a gigantic bird made fire. Knuckles and the others immediately awed at the amazing sight.

"Thank You," said the Phoenix, and with a caw, spread it's fiery wings, blasted through the roof of the warehouse, and soared off into the night like a shooting star.

"Wow," was all Charmy had to say.

"Another case solved" said Vector " wait to go Chaotix!"

"Well" said Rouge, picking up the shattered pieces of the Ruby Phoenix " the general isn't gonna to be to happy that we smashed the statue, but I guess the capture of Li Yan and his cohorts will change his tune,"

"And Hawk?" asked Knuckles.

"He'll be released" said Shadow, then turned away with a grin " nice working with you Knuckles, we'll have to do it again sometime,"

With that said, Rouge and Shadow disappeared along with Li Yan and his thugs as Shadow activated Chaos Control.

"Yeah" Knuckles whispered to the empty space " some time,"


	5. Case 4: Vector the Ninja

**Case 4: Vector the Ninja**

It was just another normal day at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Charmy was busy keeping himself entertained in the living room, while Vector was in the office finishing up this months tall stacks of bills.

Their last case had been a disaster when Charmy accidently crashed that squad car into a fuel plant that nearly set the whole neighborhood on fire, and now Vector was stuck paying for the damages.

Sighing after finishing the last form, Vector turned his gaze out the window to Espio busy working on perfecting his ninja skills. The chameleon had surrounded himself with a circle of wood targets, and eight kunai knives in his hand.

Vector watched in amazement as Espio twirled around, threw out the kunai knives, and managed to hit each target dead center.

"Maybe that's what I need to get my mind off the bills," thought Vector, stepping outside.

"Hey Espio" called Vector " think you can show me some moves?"

Espio stood frozen in shock at Vector's comment, then turned to the crocodile.

" Why the sudden interest?" asked Espio, confused.

" Well" said Vector, nervously " I need a distraction from our recent troubles, and I thought some training would get my mind off things,"

"Hmm" thought Espio " I don't know if you can cut it as a ninja Vec,"

"You don't have to train me to full ninja" said Vector " just show me the basics. Who knows, it could come in handy someday,"

"Very well" said Espio, with a sigh " I'll teach you. The first lesson every ninja must learn is stealth. If an enmey can't see you, they can't attack you. For chameleons this is no problem since we can go invisble,"

"Yeah" said Vector " if don't count the times where it's got you stampeded by a crowd of angry people,"

"Anyway" said Espio, a little miffed at Vector's statement " let's test your stealth skills. Try to sneak up on me,"

With that said, the training got under way. Espio took up position in a tree, and entered a meditative pose as Vector tried to sneak up on him. The big croc was having a hard time.

His first advance was failed by a twig. His second advance was ruined when he tripped over a rock, landed hard on the tree, knocking Espio off. And on his third advance, Vector just jumped up to grab Espio, but missed as the ninja sped away.

"I don't think stealth is working for me," said Vector, his body sore all over.

"Can't wait how we test your aim," said Espio, sarcastically.

Weapons pratice was actually a whole lot easier for Vector to handle. Espio stood at the sidelines impressed as Vector manged to hit each target with the kunai knives. Then things went wrong.

Vector decided to do the same trick Espio did, and hit all eight targets at once. All eight kunai knives spread wildly in all directions. Charmy was just coming outside to inform the two reptiles about lunch when one of the kunai knives zoomed to inches above his head and landed in a nearby wall.

"Yow!" cried Charmy shocked, then looked towards Vector " what are you trying to do, kill me!"

"Charmy!" said Vector, suddenly overcome with guilt of what he had almost done " I...I'm sorry uh...,uh...,"

The crocodile turned his back to his team, and whispered.

"I'm sorry," said Vector, and walked away.

"Vector, where are going?" asked Espio.

"Out," said Vector, without turning back.

Before Espio and Charmy knew it, Vector had disappeared down the street.

* * *

Lunch wasn't the same without Vector cracking bad jokes at the table. Charmy was playing around with the food on his plate, while Espio just stared at his. The chameleon knew what the crocodile had to be going through.

Back at the academy where Espio had trained, there was a student who too got to excited in learning a new skill. He was learning how to throw shuriken, and was so good at hitting the target, that he bet if he threw ten shuriken, they would all hit the center.

However, not all the ten shuriken made it into the target. Three hit the ground, while two more soared above the target, landing in the back of an innocent woman.

Espio shivered at the memory. His first kill had been that of an innocent, and for that he was ashamed. He left the academy before his Sensei ever got the chance to punsih him, and ran to the city, where he later met Vector and Charmy.

Now everday when the Chaotix weren't doing anything to help the public, Espio would train non-stop to master his skills. He did not want a repeat performance of his first kill.

"At least Vector didn't kill Charmy" Espio thought, finally nibbling on his food " but still, he has a lot to learn,"

Evening soon came, and with it, worry and fear. Vector had still not returned to the agency, and Espio and Charmy were becoming concerned. Had something happened to the crocodile? Was he ever coming back?

"Should we go look for him?" asked Charmy, turning to Espio " I mean, he's been gone for hours now,"

"Maaybe he'll be back soon," said Espio, lying to himself more than Charmy.

"Espio!" said Charmy.

"Fine, let's search," said Espio.

Just as Charmy and Espio were about to leave though, five angry looking chameleons, dressed in black garb, burst in through the windows.

"What the...," said Espio, as the other chameleons threw sleep bombs on the floor. Soon, both Espio and Charmy knocked out cold.

"Grab them!" yelled one chameleon, pointing at the pair " tonight, we finally get our revenge!"

* * *

It was 9 o'clock at night before Vector made his way back to the Chaotix Detective Agency. After almost killing Charmy, Vector went up Angel Island for a bit to chat with Knuckles.

The echidna had always had this specail way with words that could even make the worst situation a little bit brighter. The piece of advice he gave Vector was simple but clear.

"Apologize" whispered Knuckles voice in Vector's head " only then can you forgive yourself,"

"That's exactly what i plan to do" said Vector, stepping boldly into the agency "Espio! Charmy! I'm here...what? What the heck happened here?"

Shattered glass lay everywhere on the floor, new footprints lay in the fresh dust, and Espio and Charmy were nowhere in sight! Worried, Vector searched the whole premise, but couldn't find his friends anywhere.

Suddenly, a piece of debris oon the floor caught Vector's attention. Picking it up, Vector could see that it was a bubblegum wrapper. Kaptian Kool Bubblegum to be exact.

" That place has been shut down for years" said Vector " and I bet that's where the kidnappers took Charmy and Espio. Don't worry guys, I'm coming!"

And with that said, Vector rushed off to save his friends.

* * *

When Espio and Charmy awakened at the abandoned bubblegum factory, they found themselves hanging, chained from a bar with five ninja chameleons glaring at them. The leader of the gang immediately steeped up and approached Espio.

"After all these years you'll pay for your crime," said the chameleon.

"Who are you?" demanded Espio.

" Who am I?" said the chameleon, pulling off her hood " I'm the duaghter of that woman you killed years ago!"

"Jasmine!" Espio was shocked when he recgonized her face " I didn't mean to..it was an accident and...,"

"Oh spare me the details" said the blue chameleon, crossing her arms " if you had any real honor in your body you would have apologized for your crime, and taken the punishment. But instead you fled, and ran like a coward. Leaving me to whimper there with a dead mother, while you built a new life elsewhere,"

"Well guess what Espio, it's my turn for revenge. You took my mother from me, and I'll take your family from you,"

Snapping her fingers, Jasmine signaled for one of the other chameleons to grab Charmy. The little bee kicked and screamed as he was being dragged away from Espio.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Charmy " Vector will stop you!"

"Your friend will never find this place" said Jasmine " and even if he does, it'll to late. For him and you,"

* * *

"Geesh" thought Vector, standing outside the bubblegum factory " took long enough to find this place. Now what's my plan of attack? Given the number of footprints in the dust there were at least five intruders in my house. And if they're skilled enough to take down Espio, they got to be tough,"

Vector's eyes imediately scanned the warehouse for an easy way in. The front door was obivously out of the question, the kidnappers could be waiting there to jump him, and he'd have no idea until it was to late.

"Time for the sneaky approach," said Vector, running off to the side of the building where the fire escape was.

In a manner of minutes Vector was staring through the warehouse window. What he saw was a shock. Espio stood chained to a wall, while Charmy was being dragged to a nearby table by other ninja chameleons.

Anger soared high in Vector's viens about the sight of his friends in trouble, but he quickly calmed himself down. Getting mad wouldn't help Charmy and Espio now, he needed a strategy.

"Time to put that ninja training to good use," thought Vector, lifting up the window and quietly slipping inside.

"Let's begin this shall we," said Jasmine, holding up a kunai knife to Charmy's throat.

"Charmy!" yelled Espio, trying to break free from his chains.

"Espio, help me!" screamed Charmy, as the knife drew closer to his throat.

But before even a stratch could be placed on the bee, something metal was flung out of the darkness, knocking the kunai knife out of Jasmine's hands. The blue chameleon immediately looked towards the shadows, knowing that there was intruder in their mist.

"Gill, Cheeko, check it out!" commanded Jasmine, to two chameleons. They nodded and left.

The two chameleons began their search behind one of the old storage machines, where Jasmine had saw the mysterious object thrown. It was very dark, being covered in the shadow of the storage bin.

Just as they were about to give up and report back, Vector melted out of shadows, and slammed the two chameleons heads together hard, knocking them both out instantly.

"Two down" said Vector, with a sly grin on his face " three to go,"

When Gill and Cheeko didn't return from their search, Jasmine sent out her last two ninja to go and find them. The two ninja approached the gum machine, searching for their comrads as well the unknown intruder.

Just as they stopped in front of the trench, Vector pulled the lever to the machine, making gum pour down the slide, and stopping the two ninja in their tracks.

"Time to deal with the kingpin," said Vector, sneaking off.

Jasmine's worry immediately exploded when the last of her ninjas didn't return. Whoever their intruder was had cleverly devized at strategy in which they were given the advantage.

"You played a clever game" said Jasmine to the shadows " but I don't like cowardly opponents. Why don't you come face me, one on one,"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," said Vector, standing on the catwalk where everybody could see him.

"Vector!" Charmy and Espio shouted with joy, as the crocodile jumped down from his perch, his red eyes narrowed at Jasmine.

"OK lady" said Vector " let's dance,"

With that said, Jasmine and Vector began to fight. Vector charged in first doing his Spike Ball attack. Crounching down, and gaining speed, with the spines on his back sticking outwards to cut Jasmine to ribbons.

But the female chameleon was quick, and managed to dodge the attack. She threw out a set of five shuriken as the crocodile came up from his crouched position, ready to end the fight right there and then.

However, Vector sensed the shuriken coming, and used his massive tail to deflect them. Then he turned around quick, and shot a stream of fire as Jasmine was coming back down for a landing.

Jasmine managed to touch the ground before the flames reached her, and sped towards Vector with a kunai knife in her hand. There was a slice sound, and Vector collasped on his knees, blood spilling from his side. Charmy and Espio gasped in shock, as Jasmine stepped out in front of Vector, her blood-stained knife ready to finish the job.

"You have been a worthy opponent" said Jasmine to Vector " but this ends now,"

"Wait" said Vector, obivously in pain " don't I get a last request before I die?"

"Fine then" said Jasmine, relaxing her guard " what is your request?"

"To blow one last bubble," said Vector, a sinister grin on his face.

With that said, the crocodile opened his mouth and released a huge bubble of pink gum right at Jasmine. The sharp edge of the knife in Jasmine's hands popped the bubble as is got close to her, and released an explosive force that knocked everyone off their feet.

The binds holding Charmy slipped away as the power faded, and he quickly made his way over to free Espio. Once the chameleon was free, both immediately searched for Vector. Had he survived?

Relief soon came when Vector appeared out of the smoke, with unconious Jasmine in his hands, and a grin on his face.

"Case solved boys," said Vector, giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the police came over to pick up Jasmine and her crew, while the medical people started repairing the hole in Vector's side. Vector was very lucky that he had received a shallow cut from Jasmine's knife, and all it had to do was be cleaned and bandaged.

After the police and med staff left with their prisoners in hand, the Chaotix headed back home to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"Anyway Vector" said Espio, as they walked " where were you all day?"

"Angel Island to chat with Knuckles for a bit" said Vector " it was the only place I could think of after nearly killing Charmy. Sorry about that by the way,"

"We forgive you," said Charmy.

"Anyway" Vector continued " Knuckles helped me out with the training you gave me Espio. He even combined some his Guardian techniques with it. It took 'til about sunset before I could get everything right,"

"Well from the way you rescued us back there I say it payed off" said Espio " if you want, I could show you a few more moves, if you'd like,"

"Nah, I had my fun. Besides..." said Vector, putting a hand on the chameleon's shoulder " there's only room for one ninja on this team,"


	6. Case 5: Family Reunion

**Case 5: Family Reunion**

"Mail's here!" Charmy yelled, flying in through the door of Vector's office, with a bunch of evelopes clutched in his hands.

"Alright" said Vector, taking the mail from Charmy " let's see if there's anything interesting here. Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, Ninja Weekly, bill, bill...Hmmm,"

"What Hmmm?" asked Charmy.

"It's a letter from my sister" said Vector, opening up the evelope and reading it. The smile on his face before had vanished when he read over each word. " Oh no...,"

"Vector what's wrong?" asked Espio, walking into my room.

"My mom's sick" said Vector, getting up " I have to get to Lousianna pronto,"

"Oh boy" said Charmy " can we come to, I always wanted to see your family,"

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea" said Vector, packing his bags " you see...my dad doesn't like my...choices of friends,"

"Why?" asked Espio, rasing an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Vector.

"Don't worry Vector" said Charmy " he won't mind us. After all, what could possibly go wrong,"

A feeling of doom passed through Vector's and Espio's spines as soon as Charmy completed that sentence.

* * *

On the plane ride to Lousianna, Vector was kept busy trying to answer the numerous questions from Charmy, while Espio was trying to read a book. Although trying to distract himself wasn't working, Espio payed close attention to the conversation between Charmy and Vector.

Vector told Charmy that his mom was once a voodoo queen, and mastered many neat tricks and spells. Although, not long after she got married, and had Vector and Camil, Vector's father had a fight with her and left, leaving just the mom to take care of the two kids herself.

She gave up praticing voodoo and later found herself married to another crocodile. A crocodile with an extreme superiotity complex according to Vector. And he refused to say more.

Soon, the plane landed in Lousianna, and the Chaotix made their way to Vector's house. When they arrived, Espio noticed that Vector's nerves were on edge as they approached the door.

"He really doesn't want to be here," thought Espio.

Seeing that Espio was giving him that worried look, Vector swallowed his fear and knocked on the door. Moments later it swung open to reveal a gaint green crocodile, with blood red eyes, and mean disposition. Faint scars could be seen all around his skin, and his claws and teeth seemed razor-sharp. He immediately looked over the trio with a glare, ending with Vector.

"So" said the crocodile, glaring at his son " you've finally come home,"

Espio immediately looked over his two companions. Charmy was trying to choke and be brave in front of the scary crocodile, but Vector looked submissive and was shaking in fear.

"Something's not right here" thought Espio " I better keep a close eye on things while we're here,"

Soon, the father moved aside and allowed the three entry into the house, sharing a look with Vector as they walked past. Vector lead the way to his mom's room, and was greeted instantly by a big hug from his sister.

"I'm so glad to see you" said Camil " I missed you so much,"

"Me too," said Vector, returning the hug.

"Glad to see you back son," said Vector's mom, from the bed.

"How you feeling mom?" asked Vector.

"Just a bad headcold that's all" said Vector's mom " doc gave me some medicine and says I'll be confined to the bed for a while. Who are your new friends?"

"This is Espio and Charmy" said Vector " we ran into each other one day and started our own detective agency,"

"Oh my" said Camil " ever catch any bad guys?"

"More than enough," laughed Vector, and started to tell his sister about some of their exciting tales. With Espio and Charmy jumping in to correct a few details.

All throughout the stories, Vector's father didn't say a word. His red eyes still holding the same malice as they did before. How dare that any son of his dare resort to hanging out with such lousome creatures.

Once their was a pause in the storyline, the father placed a claw on Vector's shoulder, and whispered menacingly that they needed to talk. Knowing he had no other choice, Vector excused himself and went with his father, leaving the others to continue on alone.

Charmy was the only one to see Vector leave, since Espio was to busy telling Vector's mom and Camil about his ninja skills, and went to follow them. They went into what looked like Vector's old bedroom, and closed the door. Charmy stood listening outside, ready for any sign of trouble.

Inside the room, Vector's father was furious, and immediately slapped Vector with his tail, sending his son to the floor.

"How dare you bring that filth into my house?" commanded Vector's dad.

"They're my friends," said Vector, in pain.

"They're nobodies!" shouted Vector's father, swiping at his son with his claws " what would everyone think of this family if you wasted your time hanging around with the likes of them. Just like that loser cat you tried to make friends with long ago,"

"Don't bring Max into this!" Vector cried " he was a dirty little cheater I know, but that still gave you no right to murder him!"

Outside the door, Charmy gasped, and immediately ran to tell Espio what was going on while Vector's father growled, pinnining Vector to the wall, claws wrapped around his neck.

"You summoned me here to be a father to your stupid family and you're going to comply with my rules!" said Vector's father, his voice layed with malice " if you don't obey, maybe a few more deaths will straighten out that rebellious mind,"

Suddenly, the door got kicked in, and there standing at the entryway was a very angry looking Camil, Charmy and Espio.

"Ah" said Vector's father, loosening his grip on Vector's throat " the gang's all here,"

With that said, the crocodiles scales grew black, and eyes glowed an even brighter red than before. Camil, charmy, and Espio couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. Vector's father was a demon!

"Surprised?" said the Demon at the frightened trio, grinning wickedly with pleasure.

Conquering their fear, Camil, Charmy and Espio charged forward, attacking the demon in their own unquie ways. Espio fired several kunai knives at the snarling beast, but none of them pierced his scaly skin. The chameleon soon found himself, being thrown aside by the demon's tail.

Charmy tried to sting the beast, but one simple smack with the claw and he was out. Camil lasted the longest, fighting the way that any crocodile would. The demon smiled at her spirit impressed, as they locked claw and claw.

"You're good my dear" said the Demon " but not good enough!"

With that said, the demon launched a yellow fireball at Camil, knocking the female gator into a wall. From the ground, Vector watched in horror as the demon approached Camil in order to finish her off.

"No!" yelled Vector.

"This is what you get for not obeying me," said the Demon, about to sink his claws into Camil, when some mysterious chanting stopped him in his tracks. Looking at the door, Vector couldn't believe who it was.

"Mom," said Vector.

Mom barely gave a glance towards her injured son and continued chanting, making the demon scream in pain and drop Camil. Smoke started rising off his black scales, and his body started to melt into the floor. Espio, Camil, Vector, and Charmy could just watch in shock.

When the chanting was complete, all traces of the demon had completely disappeared, and a heavy burden felt lifted off of Vector's shoulders.

"Wha...what was that all about?" asked Espio struggling to stand up.

"Why don't you ask my son?" asked Vector's mom, shooting a look towards Vector.

"How...how did you know?" asked Vector.

"Boy I may be out of pratice but I know a demon when I see one" said Vector's mom " you think because just after your father left you would borrow some my voodoo magic and summon a replacement? Magic is a dangerous pratice boy!"

"Yeah" said Vector, solemnly " to bad it took me this long to realize it,"

"It was a pretty dumb thing to do," said Charmy, only to earn a smack from Espio.

"Why Vec?" asked Camil, standing up.

"I just missed our dad so much that I was willing to anything to get him back" said Vector, disgusted with himself " even if it meant summoning someone to take his place. I just wanted us to be a family,"

"But we are a family" said Camil " we don't need a dad for that,"

"I'm sorry" said Vector, then looked to his team " and I'm sorry for getting you guys involved too. We're still a team aren't we?"

"Of course we are" said Espio, putting a hand on Vector's shoulder " we're the Chaotix, and the Chaotix always stick together,"


	7. Case 6: Night of The Ninja

**Case 6: Night of The Ninja**

It was a stormy night at the Chaotix Agency. Thunder and lightning boomed outside, while screams of terror echoed through the house.

"No! No! Nooo!" yelled Charmy, quivering behind Vector.

"Relax Charmy it's just a movie," said Vector.

"I told you he was to young to watch this," said Espio, chowing down on some popcorn.

By some bright idea, Vector had decided to rent a horror film for movie night called Chainsaw III. The croc claimed he had picked the movie by accident, but Espio knew that Vector had just rented the movie as payback for Charmy breaking his walkman.

"About time the kid grew some backbone anyway" said Vector " you never know what horrors ould lie right outside your house,"

Just as the crocodile said that, some unknown figure, limping it's way through the rain approached the Chaotix Detective Agency. Dragging itself up the steps, it slowly pressed the doorbell, making all three Chaotix inside jump up in fright.

"It's the Chainsaw murderer!" yelled Charmy, jumping into Vector's arms.

The bell rang again, and Espio was the first to recover from fright.

"It's just the doorbell," he said.

"Who calls on this type of night?" said Vector, dropping the bee and went to open the door.

When he did, Vector recieved a shock when an injured, pink chameleon suddenly fell through the doorway.

"Espio! Charmy!" yelled Vector " get the first aid kit down here stat! I think we got another mystery to solve,"

Movie night forgotten, Espio and Charmy immediately complied with Vector's commands as the crocodile placed their injured guest on the couch. Charmy hovered around worriedly as Espio got out the First Aid kit and started treating the victim's wounds.

Just as he was applying medicine to the big burn mark on her side, Espio's widened in surprise when he noticed the insignia written on the chameleon's belt.

"She's from my clan," said Espio aloud.

"Your clan?" said Vector, confused " but then what is she doing here?"

"I don't know" said Espio " I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out,"

With there guest taken care of, the Chaotix went up to their bedrooms to get some sleep, and in the morning they found the injured chameleon waking up to the first rays of dawn.

"What...where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe" said Espio to the chameleon " want some breakfast?"

The girl chameleon just nodded her head slowly, and with that encouragement Vector went to work. Soon the Chaotix and their guest were gorging themselves like kings.

"You got a name kid?" asked Vector.

"Verona" said the pink chameleon " thank you ever so much for taking care of me,"

"No problem" said Vector " but you just mind how you wind up injured on our doorstep?"

"And why were you out there in the rain?" asked Charmy.

"I was on the run" said Verona " from Valdez,"

At the sound of the name Espio choked, Vector growled, and Charmy's mood became sour. Needless to say, Verona was shocked by their reaction.

"You know of Valdez?" she asked.

"Know him, hate him" said Vector, anger burning clearly in his eyes. " That punk once teamed up with Robotnink and tried to take out Espio, saying something about a personal score to settle. We defeated him, but just barely,"

"But I thought Sonic destroyed him" said Charmy " how is he still alive?"

"Well" said Verona " his body has been turned into a machine,"

"Roboticized, figures" said Vector " Eggman doesn't feel to proud when someone dissapionts him,"

"So what's he done this time?" asked Espio.

"He stole the Sword of Wudan from it's sacred resting place and has destroyed our village" said Verona " everyone was immidiately forced to surrender to his rule. I managed to escape, through great consequence, and rang for help at the first house I could find,"

"So that's why you came here," said Vector.

"Yes" said Verona, and then turned towards Espio, her eyes pointed at his kunai " you too bear the symbol of my clan, will you please help bring peace to our land once more,"

"If it means the end of Valdez for good" said Espio " the Chaotix is at your side,"

* * *

Night time had fallen by the time the Chaotix and Verona arrived at Espio's old village. Peeking from the bushes, they could see Valdez standing high atop his perch wielding the Sword of Wudan in his hands. It's magical energy glowing blue in the moonlight.

"Who will dare challenge me?" said Valdez to the quivering subjects " who?"

"I'll take Valdez" said Espio " you guys free the villagers,"

"Got it," said the others, and snuck off into the village.

"I'll challenge you!" said Espio, stepping out into the moonlight.

"Espio" said Valdez " we meet again,"

"And this time it will be the last," said Espio, getting into a fighting stance.

"For you but not for me," said Valdez, as he jumped down with the sword ready to fight.

As if a silent single had gone off, both chameleons charged at each other and began to battle. Espio using his kunai to block attacks from the sword, and his agility to avoid it's magical blasts.

Valdez was getting miffed everytime he missed Espio, and soon he came up with a sneaky play. As Espio turned invisible to deliver a sneak attack, Valdez used the sword's power to create a shockwave that knocked Espio off his feet, forcing him back into visibility.

His balance shaken, Espio tried to stand, but could barely get an inch off the ground. Taking his shot Valdez pointed the sword at Espio and fired off another magical blast. Espio closed his eyes, thinking his life was over, when another scream of pain replaced his.

"Vector!" yelled Charmy's voice.

Shocked, Espio opened his eyes to see Vector defend him from the hit. The crocodile cried out from the intense pain as the magic struck him, and then he landed face down on the ground. A large gash had been torn in his side.

"Hmph missed," said Valdez, halting his attack.

"Vector" said Espio, approaching his wounded friend " why did you...?"

" You know why I did" said Vector, his eyes drawing closed " now go kick his but!"

With that encouragement, Espio attacked Valdez harder than ever, this time giving the robotic chameleon a run for his money. Moving fast, and using his invisibility to his advantage Espio danced around Valdez, making the chameleon growl in anger.

Suddenly, a kunai flung out of nowhere, knocking away the Sword of Wudan from Valdez's hand only to be caught by Espio. Before the robotic chameleon could even think of a counter attack, Espio sliced him with the sword.

The robotic chameleon split in two and exploded. The whole village cheered in joy. Valdez was dead! Unfortunately, so was Vector.

The blast the croc had taken from the sword had been to much, and had caused him to loose a lot of blood. espio and Charmy looked at their friend, mourning. Suddenly, Verona approached Espio.

"May I see the sword please?" said Verona.

Confused Espio gave it to her, and watched in amazement as Verona began chanting and swinging the sword over Vector's body. Blue magic once again lit up the night, and the wound on Vector's side miraculously began to heal. Soon the croc's eyes came open and he was standing on two feet again.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Vector confused.

"Vector!" cried Charmy happily, and immediately gave the croc a big hug. Espio soon followed, happy that Vector was alive.

"You guys have done a great honor for our village" said Verona, bowing to the Chaotix team " you are welcome here anytime,"

"Thank you," said Espio.

"Take care now ya hear!" yelled Vector as he and the Chaotix walked away.

"I know which movie we should watch next" said Charmy " a ninja flick!"

"Yeah, sounds fun, right Espio?" asked Vector.

"I don't know" said Espio " maybe we should watch that horror flick again. After all, it was a lot less terrfying than what I had to go through tonight,"


	8. Case 7: Shadowed Past

**Case 7: Shadowed Past**

"Pass it this way Charmy!" yelled Vector.

"No over here!" yelled Knuckles.

It was another normal day for the Chaotix, and since it was they all decided to go up to Angel Island and have a little fun with Knuckles. At first the Guardian was reluctant to abandon his post, but thanks to a little concvincing from Charmy he soon got into the spirit.

"Here it comes!" yelled Charmy, spiking the beachball to Vector, only for it to be intercepted by an invisible Espio.

"Hey!" yelled Vector, surprised.

"It's your turn in the middle Vec" said Espio, smiling as he dropped out his invisible form, the beachball held in his hands like a trophy.

"Ah alright," said Vector.

But just as Vector was about to take his turn in the middle, Knuckles stopped the game when he saw Rouge flying overhead. Seconds after the bat landed, Shadow appeared using Chaos Control, but something about him looked different then before.

Dropping his defensive stance, Knuckles took a real good look at Shadow. The usual confident smile on the black hedgehog's face was gone, and his skin looked a little pale. He immediately dropped to a kneeeling position and began breathing hard. Small, yellow arcs of energy danced around his body.

"Rouge what's going on?" asked Knuckles, as Rouge landed next to her partner.

"That's what we came to ask you" said Rouge, looking to Knuckles " something's wrong with his chaos energy,"

"Espio" said Knuckles " get the crystals from the hut and hurry, we need to find out what's wrong,"

Espio did as Knuckles said and quickly came running back with the crystals. Picking out one from the pile, Knuckles placed the crystal againist Shadow's forhead, making the gem glow a bright shade of red.

"Oh no, this isn't good," said Knuckles.

"What's wrong?" asked Vector.

"Shadow's chaos energy is completely unstable" said Knuckles " if we don't find some way to stabilize it, it will take over and self-destruct,"

"How do we stop it?" asked Shadow, weakingly.

"I'm about to find that out," said Knuckles, pulling out another crystal and placing it near Shadow.

"Fifty years" said Knuckles, looking at the crystal " that's all I needed to know,"

With that said, the echidna started walking up the steps towards the Master Emerald's alter.

"Wait!" yelled Rouge " where do you think you're going?"

"The past" said Knuckles " it's the only way I can save Shadow. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye on him. No telling when I'll be back,"

That said, Knuckles began chanting in ancient echidna tounge, making the Master Emerald glow a bright shade of green. When the light vanished, Knuckles the Echidna was gone.

* * *

Fifty years in the past, a lonely black and red hedgehog named Shadow stood staring out of the ARK's lonely windows, his eyes fixed on the slowly rotating planet beneath him.

"Earth" thought Shadow " how long must I wait to visit there?"

"Something wrong Shadow?" asked the sweet, blond-haired girl Maria, stepping up to her friend.

"No" said Shadow " just the same I guess. I wonder...if there are creatures like me down there,"

A sudden green light filled the ARK, making Shadow and Maria jump in shock. When the light disappeared, a strange red creature fell to the floor. A horizontal crescent moon mark was blazed on his chest, spikes were on his hands, and his voilet gaze immediately locked on Shadow and Maria.

Shadow was shocked at seeing another creature like him, but at the same time worried about Maria. He immediately got in between the two ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow.

"Knuckles" said Knuckles, then looked seriously at Shadow " Shadow, you're in grave danger,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present, Shadow's condition seemed to be growing worse. The yellow arcs around his body were dancing around faster than before.

"Oh I hope Knuckles comes back soon," said Charmy.

"You and me both pal," said Vector.

The pain within Shadow's body was growing more intense, that every muscle within him was screeching in pain. His body quivered and quaked as he tried to hold it in, but it was no use. Rouge grimaced at the sight of her partner struggling, and moved in comfort him just when Shadow jumped up with a fearsome roar.

A massive shockwave suddenly exploded throughout Angel Island knocking the Chaotix and Rouge off their feet. Once the four had regained their senses, they all looked up to see Shadow hoevering in the sky with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Shadow," said Rouge, cautiously.

And suddenly, without wanring, millions of Chaos Spears began pouring from the sky, doing massive damage as they hit the ground. Rouge and the Chaotix immediately dived for cover.

"Don't know what's taking you so long Knuckles" shouted Vector, even though he knew the echidna wasn't there " but whatever your doing you'd better hurry it up, or else we're toast!"

* * *

Back in the past, Knuckles had just finished explaining the whole situation to Shadow and Maria, and needless to say, both of them were shocked. Shadow looked at his hands feeling a little guiltly, if what Knuckles then his life and everyone else's was in grave danger.

"We have to stabalize your Chaos Energy while it's in it's primal stages or else we may not get a second chance," said Knuckles.

"Maria?" asked Shadow, looking to his frtiend for confirmation. A slow nod of encouragement gave him all the answer he needed.

"Okay, let's do it," said Shadow.

"Hold still and I'll begin the process," said Knuckles.

Shadow did as Knuckles commanded and stood still as the echidna raised his hands and started to chant in ancient echidna tounge. Tendrils of green energy suddenly wrapped itself around Shadow's body, and the black hedgehog could feel the Chaos Energy inside him smoothing out and becoming more stable.

Just when Knuckles was finished with the process, an alarm rang out through the entire ARK, alerting that a great danger was at large.

"Oh no" said Knuckles, shaking his head " they're here,"

"Who's here?" asked Shadow.

"G.U.N.," said Knuckles.

And with that said, the doors burst open allowing about five military troops to burst right in.

"There's the ultimate lifeform" said the lead solider, pointing to Shadow " kill him!"

But before one of the soliders could fire their first shots, Knuckles came in and started to fight.

"Run!" Knuckles told Maria and Shadow " I hold them off 'till you escape!"

"Got it!" said Shadow, grabbing Maria's hand " Maria let's go!"

"But what about...?" started Maria, before being interrupted by Shadow.

"Now!" said Shadow, running off with her in tow.

Through great effort, the two friends dodged from hallway to hallway, trying to find any way to escape the deadly soliders on their tails. One of the soliders managed to get off a shot that hit Maria, and she was running wounded in the chest. Running into another room, where transport tubes to Earth could be fired, Maria closed the door, and made her way to the control panel, blood pouring to the floor.

After he saw her type in a few commands, Shadow instantly became surprised when Maria trapped him inside one of the transport tubes. He banged on the glass, hoping to get Maria to reconsider her choice, but she would have none of it and blasted him off into safety, before she fell to the floor.

Knuckles suddenly pounded his way into the room, after knocking out a few more solidiers, and ran over to the bleeding Maria on the floor checking for a pulse.

Her heart was very weak, beating at about two beats per second. Quickly calling on the Master Emerald's powers, Knuckles took the dying the Maria in his arms, as one of the unconious solidiers began to wake up, just in time to see the echidna and girl disappear in a flash of green light.

"Headquarters is not going to believe this," said the solidier to himself.

* * *

Back in the present, things were finally begining to settle down as Shadow felt his power levels return to normal, and he landed back on the ground. Seeing that the chaos was finally over, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Rouge emerged from their hiding places and surveyed the damage Shadow did to Angel Island. Not to bad, if you didn't mind a few holes here and there.

"Glad you're back to normal partner," said Rouge, approaching Shadow.

"Thanks" said Shadow " but where's Knuckles?"

A sudden green light appeared from the Master Emerald's alter, allowing Knuckles to walk down the steps, an unuasal smile on his face.

"What's with the grin?" asked Vector.

"Shadow" said Knuckles " I think there's someone you'd like to meet,"

With that said, the green light flashed again allowing a fully grown Maria to appear. Shadow's eyes widened in shock, while everyone else's mouths just dropped at the blond-haired beauty standing in front of them.

"Hello Shadow," said Maria.

"Maria!" said Shadow, instantly running up to the woman a big hug,"

"Wha? Where? How did you?" asked Vector, looking at Knuckles.

"Ah the wonders of the Master Emerald," said Knuckles, with a smile. And that was left at that.


End file.
